peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rika's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1
(Back at the ship later, the captives were already ungagged and their hands untied and now re-tied to the mast, along with their ankles chained to the ship in case they try to fly away, with Yuki chained nearby while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Ruber and Negaduck The world’s most famous crooks (On “Crooks,” Brer Fox was knocked down by Brer Bear. Puppetmon then started singing while the mates watched) Puppetmon: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook No-Face is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Ruber whacks Puppetmon, making him quiet down while the mates glare at him. Then Ruber and Negaduck start singing to the prisoners) Ruber: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Negaduck: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Drake then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the captives chuckle a bit before becoming concerned again) Negaduck: Why it’s like Money in the bank Ruber: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank Ruber and Negaduck: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Popple, Team Rocket, and Fearsome Four: To Petey’s mouth! (They point at the plank) Ruber and Negaduck: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Ruber is sitting at with a pen and paper with Negaduck, Popple, and the mates standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Ruber and Negaduck (Ratigan then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the captives, who tried to run in order to fly away, but the chains attached to their ankles stopped them) Popple: Nice try! Ruber: Now, would you please sign? Negaduck: In fact, we need our certain storytellers. (The captives recovered and got angry) Heroes: Never! Negaduck: (Calmly) Did we make it clear that if you refuse, (Losing his temper) you will walk...?! Yi: Yeah, we know. Elise: But you wouldn't gloat about it if any of us were any of you. Morgana: That's right. Satsuki: Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, and Kirby will save us. Gosalyn: We’re certain of it. Launchpad: So, no worries. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple turned to the mates with a smirk) Ruber: Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, and Kirby will save them, guys. Negaduck: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Megavolt: (Laughing) Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, and Kirby will save them! Quackerjack: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Zedd: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Team Rocket: (Laughing) As if! (The captives glared at them. In the captain, admiral, and assistant captain’s headquarters, the Tamer Fairies just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Takato: What are they laughing about? Guilmon: I don’t know. Rika: But I got a bad feeling about it. Renamon: Let’s listen. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Ruber spoke up) Ruber: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Negaduck: You see, we left a little farewell gift for Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby. (The captives got suspicious) Mei: What did you do this time? Negaduck: Why, we put a special ingredient into Kanta and Darkwing's medicine. Ruber: Courtesy of me. (Back at Hangman's Tree as Ruber and Negaduck continued, Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby finished powering up their weapons and then began polishing the finishing touches) Ruber: Could they but see within the medicine.... Negaduck: The special ingredient. (Back on the ship....) Megavolt: Something that'll make them go.... (On Megavolt's cue, Quackerjack pretends to choke to death, shocking the captives and making them realize) Megavolt: (With Quackerjack finishing his death act) Get it? Ruber: In other words, Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck will be exterminated.... Negaduck: By Ruber's poison in the medicine. Quackerjack: (Giggles a bit) Playtime's over! Elise: No way! Satsuki and Morgana: Kanta, DW! Yi: And Kirby! Gosalyn: You cowards! (Even the Tamer Fairies were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Takato: The lantern plan worked! Renamon: We need to warn Kanta, DW, and Kirby! Rika: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they and Yuki, Huey, Dewey, and Louie noticed each other) Takato: I say we bring them. (The Tamer Fairies nod and after breaking the chains with their magic and sprinkled the fairy dust on Yuki, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, they start flying away when Vicious noticed them and screamed out to them) Vicious: Hey! They’re getting away with those fairies! (The others noticed and after Yuki, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but Ruber and Negaduck motioned them to stop calmly) Negaduck: Let them go. Ruber: For time grows short. (Getting what Ruber and Negaduck said, the pirates did what they said. Back at Hangman's Tree, Kanta and Darkwing finished polishing their weapons while Kirby watched patiently and happily. Then after that's done, Kanta and Darkwing approached the poisoned medicine, unaware at first that they're poisoned. Suddenly, just when Kanta and Darkwing were about to drink them, Yuki, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies arrived quickly and zipped in between them and the poisoned medicine-filled buttercups, causing Darkwing to spill his) Kanta and Darkwing: What the...? (They noticed the Tamer Fairies) Kanta: Oh, hey, guys. Darkwing: Welcome back. (Just when Kanta was about to drink his poisoned medicine again, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Rika stopped him) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Stop! (Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby got confused) Kanta and Darkwing: What's the matter? Louie: The medicine is poisoned! Kanta: Poisoned? Darkwing: How? Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: Ruber did it! (Kirby then noticed Darkwing's spilled poisoned medicine spewing small smoke. He tried to get everyone's attention, but no one payed attention) Kirby: (Trying to get attention) Poyo, poyo! Darkwing: How is it poisoned? Kanta: It doesn't look poisoned. (Just when Kanta was about to drink it again, Rika, in determination, zipped up to the buttercup and drank the poisoned medicine, shocking everyone) Kanta: Rika! Why'd you...?! (Suddenly, Rika, upon finishing drinking, collapsed on the table, coughing softly. The Tamer Fairies flew up to Rika in concern) Takato: Why'd you do that?! Rika: (Breathing heavily) I had to.... For Kanta and everyone else.... Especially.... The girls.... (Kirby finally shouts, getting everyone's attention) Kirby: Poyo! (They turned and saw the last remaining smoke from Darkwing's spilled poisoned medicine) Darkwing: Is that...? (Realization dawning upon them, Kanta and Darkwing got shocked and then scared) Kanta: They were poisoned! (They rushed up to Rika in concern) Darkwing: You drank mine and spilled Darkwing's to save us? Rika: (Weakly, breathing heavily) Yes.... (Renamon checked her forehead and got scared) Renamon: She's burning with a fever! (Then Rika slowly collapsed and laid beside the Tamer Fairies, who kneeled next to her in concern) Tamer Fairies: Rika, hang on! Rika: (Weakly) I'm so sorry, guys.... What matters is.... Your lives.... And.... The others.... Who got.... Captured.... (Kanta and Darkwing, still concerned for Rika, realized immediately upon hearing "Captured") Kanta and Darkwing: Gosalyn, Launchpad, and our friends captured?! (Then they noticed Rika slowly losing consciousness and her light dimming and got concerned even more) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: Rika, no! Please! Kirby: (Concerned) Poyo! (But unfortunately, Rika (Sorry, Rika fans....) slowly lost consciousness and her light faded slowly. Takato checked her pulse, and slowly devastated upon realizing after that. He shook his head no slowly and sadly, saddening the others. Outside, they emerged slowly in despair, with Kanta carrying Rika's lifeless body in the palms of his hands. Then they kneeled on their knees, and Kanta gently laid Rika's lifeless body on the ground and while everyone hung their heads in sadness calmly with tears in their eyes, Kanta starts begging in calm despair) Kanta: (Voice breaking) Please come back. Please, Rika, don't leave us. (He then broke down crying as more tears flooded his eyes and dripped on the ground near Rika's lifeless body) Kanta: (Crying) I'm so sorry, Rika. Please forgive me! (Then he screams out in despair as everyone continued to bow their heads in sadness and calmly shedding tears as well) Kanta: (Crying) RIKA!!!! (Then, as if on cue, some storm clouds began to form in the sky. Back on the ship, the pirates are setting up the plank after the captives' hands are tied behind their backs and seated in the corner of the ship to see the plank being set up. Even Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi are forced to be tied to a mast together, with their hands tied behind their backs already. As the captives struggled to fight back, despite that they couldn't free themselves because of the ropes and chains being escape and magic-proof, Ruber and Negaduck went up to a glaring Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi while Popple and the mates noticed the storm coming up) Negaduck: One last chance. Ruber: There's still room for four storytellers. Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: We'd rather die than join your barbaric crew! Ruber and Negaduck: Shame. As you wish. Gosalyn: And I swear, if you hurt us...! (Negaduck slaps Gosalyn across the face, quieting her, and making her and the four girls angry even more) Negaduck: Or what? Ruber; With Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck dead, there's nothing you can do about it. (Then Popple and the mates got Ruber, Negaduck, and the crew's attention) Puppetmon: Captain, Admiral! Zedd: There's a storm coming up! Popple: Look at the water! (The pirates looked at the edge of the ship and hearing the thunder booming, they also saw some lightining flashing in the sky, followed by Kanta's cry of despair being heard from afar. The pirates smirked evilly, believing Kanta and Darkwing are dead as snow started to fall from the sky) Bushroot: Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck must have finally died! (The captives got shocked) Captives: No! Impossible! (Even Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi, shocked at that announcement, panted in sadness and concern as their eyes filled with tears slowly) Gosalyn, Elise, and Yi: Oh, no...! They can't...! Satsuki and Morgana: Kanta, DW...! (The pirates then turned to the captives) Ruber: Ship's company! Negaduck: Hats off! (Then the pirates mockingly saluted) Ruber: A moment's silence for our fallen enemies. Negaduck: So passeth those worthy opponents, Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck. Popple: And Kirby as well. Pirates: Amen. (Then the pirates snapped out of their salute and smirked evilly) Ruber: We sail at dawn! (The pirates cheered at the sound of that announcement. Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree, Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, Yuki, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies continued to silently mourn for Rika when Darkwing calmly snapped out of it upon realizing something, getting everyone's attention, snapping them out of their mourning as well) Darkwing: I just realized something. Kanta, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Tamer Fairies: What? Darkwing: Rika could still be possibly saved. Guilmon: But how? Renamon: She's gone. (Calmly realizing as well, Kanta, Huey, Dewey, and Louie spoke up) Kanta, Huey, Dewey, and Louie: If everyone believed in fairies.... (Hearing the four, Kirby, Yuki, and the Tamer Fairies calmly realized as well) Takato: That's it! That could work. (But then they realized something) Huey: But who can we turn to to help Rika and us? (Then they realized and turned to us readers, as if looking up at the sky) Kanta: Maybe they can. Darkwing: Even everyone around the world and Neverland. Takato: Then let us pray to our belief in fairies and pass it on to everyone. (Then they looked up at the sky and began to softly chant while Yuki went in a Zen state, as if contributing her belief) Kanta, Darkwing, and Tamer Fairies: I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. (Back on the ship, Drake, Jenner, Vicious, and Ratigan leaned at a concerned Gosalyn and Elise's group sneeringly in front of the concerned captives while Ruber and Negaduck went inside their headquarters) Drake: Guess what? Girlies always go first. Jenner: (To the girls) Right, cuties? Ratigan: (Agreeing with Jenner) You ain't getting away this time, tootses. Vicious: (Laughs evilly a bit) Tough luck. (Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree, Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, and the Tamer Fairies continued chanting softly. Then Louie turned to us readers and reached out to us) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, and Tamer Fairies: (Repeatedly) I do believe fairies. I do, I do. Louie: (During the chanting) Say that you believe in fairies. If you can hear us, say it! Do you believe in fairies? (Then he joined in the chanting with Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, and the Tamer Fairies, and this time, they chanted loudly to the sky while standing up, or flying in the air for the Tamer Fairies' case) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back on the ship, after Drake, Jenner, Ratigan, and Vicious walked away from Gosalyn and Elise's group, the girls suddenly sensed something and looked at the sky in confusion. Then back to the entrance to Hangman's Tree....) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back on the ship, Gosalyn and Elise's group slowly realized in happiness that it's Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies calling out from afar, also realizing that Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby are still alive and then they repeated that saying) Gosalyn and Elise's group: I do believe in fairies. Krang: (Confused) You what? (Then Gosalyn and Elise's group joined the chanting loudly, and making the other captives slowly realize as well) Gosalyn and Elise's group: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Then the captives slowly started to join in) Double D and Launchpad: I do believe in fairies.... (Back at Hangman's Tree's entrance....) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I do believe in fairies! Kirby: (In determination) Poyo! (At the Dragon Clan Village, the Dragon Clan heard them from afar, and realizing their friends need help from the snowstorm starting to build up, they slowly joined in the chanting as well) Dragon Clan: I do believe in fairies. I do. I do! (Then they started chanting) Dragon Clan: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (At Mermaid Lagoon, the mermaids heard it and realizing as well, joined in) Mermaids: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back at the ship, the captives joined Gosalyn, Elise's group and even Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies in the chanting while the pirates got confused and surprised at the same time) Captives: (Repeatedly) I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (The pirates began to cover their ears in annoyance and anger at the chanting. Even Zedd attempted to shout at the captives to quiet down) Zedd: Stow that gab right now! (But the captives ignored him and continued. Back at the entrance to Hangman's Tree....) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Across the real world outside Neverland, all of the children quietly, in their sleep, happily joined in the chanting as well) Children across the world: (Softly) I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (Back in London, the sleeping children are also doing it) Children in London: (Softly) I do believe in fairies! I do, I do! (At the office party they're attending in London, Cloud and Aerith are ballroom dancing, unaware of what's happening and Aerith having discussed with Cloud about his harsh words with Elise, Satsuki, and Yi and his decision on kicking Yuki out before, as the orchestra band started playing festively and then as they continued to calmly dance passionately, Cloud and Aerith, with soft smiles and embracing each other, began to softly chant as well) Cloud and Aerith: (Softly) I do believe in fairies. I do, I do. (In a house in London in its bathroom behind the shower curtain, a woman is singing the chant as well) Woman: I do believe in fairies (Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree in Neverland....) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I do, I do! (On the ground, Rika's light began to slowly flicker a bit, indicating that it's starting to work. Back on the ship, the captives continued chanting loudly in determination as the pirates continued to keep covering their ears in annoyance and anger. Hearing the commotion, Ruber and Negaduck emerged from the headquarters and saw in surprise and shock the whole chaos on deck. Back at the entrance of Hangman's Tree, Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, Yuki, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies continued chanting as they noticed Rika's light flickering a bit still that even Kanta gently picked Rika's lifeless and flickering body up. As the chanting across Neverland and the world continued, the sun came out as the storm clouds cleared and it stopped snowing) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I do believe in fairies! (At the party in London....) Cloud and Aerith: (Softly) I do believe in fairies. (At Mermaid Lagoon in Neverland....) Mermaids: I do believe in fairies! (At the Dragon Clan Village....) Dragon Clan: I do believe in fairies! (At the ship....) Captives: I do believe in fairies! (At the entrance of Hangman's Tree....) Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: I...! (Suddenly, Rika's body glowed powerfully and then after it bursts to life, Rika gasps herself awake, alive again. Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Yuki, and the Tamer Fairies, upon noticing this, stopped chanting. Even on cue at the Dragon Clan Village and Mermaid Lagoon, the Dragon Clan and Mermaids finished chanting and cheered a bit. Around the world and London, everyone was happy, whether they're asleep or awake) People around London and the world: (Softly) Yes! (Back at Hangman's Tree's entrance, Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Yuki, and the Tamer Fairies got very happy to see Rika alive again and Rika smiled in happiness for them as she flew in the air and group hugged with the Tamer Fairies) Rika: (Happily) Thank you, guys! Kanta, Darkwing, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tamer Fairies: (Happily) You're welcome! Takato: (Happily) We're so happy you're alright! (They laughed and cheered a bit. Back at the ship as sunset started to arrive, the captives continued chanting when finally, it ended abruptly when Ruber and Negaduck, along with the pirates, realized what was really going on that they shouted, stopping the chanting finally) Ruber and Negaduck: THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!! (At the Dragon Clan Village, Kanta's group have already been told of Rika being tricked by the pirates into revealing the hideout and Gosalyn, Launchpad, and their friends' capture, but luckily, since Rika sacrificed herself to save and help her friends, only to be revived a moment later, all of her friends forgave her for it, since she redeemed herself doing it. Right now, Kanta's group have recruited Therru and Arren to help them in the rescue) Sparrowhawk: Be safe, all of you. Kanta's group, Therru, and Arren: We will. Kanta: It's Ruber.... Darkwing: And Negaduck.... Kanta and Darkwing: Or us this time! (Then with that, they flew to the direction of Ruber and Negaduck's ship. Back at the ship, Ruber and Negaduck stormed up to Gosalyn and Elise's group, who are still tied to the mast and their hands still tied behind their backs, in anger) Negaduck: Why are they?! Ruber: What are they?! (Ruber's right hand grabs Elise's neck) Ruber: We want one last story before you four die along with Launchpad and Gosalyn! Negaduck: The Story of Kanta Ogaki and his friends! (He chokes Elise a bit, much to the captives' concern) Ruber: Start it with "Once upon a time." Elise: (Choking) Once upon a time. (Ruber dagger glared at Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi to also say it, which they do) Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: Once upon a time. (Ruber releases Elise’s neck as Popple and the mates turned to the crew) Popple: Hey, guys! Liquidator: The girls are gonna tell one last story! (The pirates seated to listen) Elise: There is a boy named Kanta Ogaki, who, along with Darkwing Duck, his sidekick Launchpad McQuack, and his daughter, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, decided not to grow up. (Ruber strikes his hook on the mast right in between Morgana and Yi's heads, concerning the girls and captives) Ruber: Skip the prologue! Negaduck: Get on with it! Satsuki: So, they lived in Neverland, where the islanders lived. Morgana: And they eventually made enemies with Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple's pirate crew. (Brer Bear piped in) Brer Bear: Was one of the pirates named Brer Bear? Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: Yes. Brer Bear: (Excitedly) I'm in the story! Ruber: Quiet! (Ruber whacks Brer Bear with his fist, knocking him down. As Brer Bear recovered, Ruber turned back to Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi) Ruber: (Sarcastically) What fun they must have had. Negaduck: Continue. Gosalyn: I'm pretty sure they don't have to continue. (Negaduck grabs Gosalyn’s neck) Negaduck: Stay out of this! (He then roughly released Gosalyn’s neck) Negaduck: As I was saying; Continue. (Then Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi continued nervously) Yi: Well, they had fun adventures. Satsuki: Had their friends by their side. Morgana: And they lived happily ever after! Elise: The...! (Ruber removed his hook from the mast and glared angrily at them even more) Ruber: Don't end it there! Negaduck: Are those boys and that girl lonely by chance? Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: We'll never talk! (Ruber threatens to strike the girls with his hook, making them continue) Yi: On second thought, yes! Satsuki: They were somewhat lonely. Morgana: They needed more than just friends. Elise: Indeed! Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: A family and a loved one besides Gosalyn. (Ruber and Negaduck began to realize slowly along with the pirates) Ruber: They needed a girl of their own. Negaduck: Who'll love them in return. Drake: I'd like a girl. Ruber: Quiet! (Ruber stomps on Drake's foot, quieting him as well) Megavolt: (Whispering to Quackerjack) Very exciting, two crew members quieted. Quackerjack: (Whispering to Megavolt in agreement) Yep. (Ruber and Negaduck resumed asking away to the girls) Ruber: Why a girl of their own? Negaduck: Confess! Elise: (Gulps) They loved our stories. Popple: What kind of stories? Yi: Mostly about them. Ruber: Continue some more. Elise: As well as "Cinderella." Satsuki: "Snow White." Morgana: "Sleeping Beauty." Yi: Even "The Little Mermaid." Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi: And not to mention "Beauty and the Beast." Morgana: You name them. Every other fairy tales. (Ruber and Negaduck got calmly surprised in realization) Ruber and Negaduck: Fairy tale love stories? (The girls and even Launchpad glared in determination) Launchpad: Some were even adventures! (Megavolt shocks him a bit) Megavolt: Did you have permission to speak?! Launchpad: (Recovering) Oops. (Elise answered immediately) Elise: Like Launchpad said, they were adventure love stories. Morgana: In which good triumphs over evil with love, courage, and friendship! (The captives cheered in agreement until the pirates glared at them, forcing them to quiet down. Ruber and Negaduck began to figure something out) Ruber: Which ends with a kiss. Negaduck: That means.... (They smirked evilly in realization on something) Ruber and Negaduck: They have a weakness.... (The girls got concerned along with the captives) Ruber: Their weakness is you girls! (Then Ruber, with one swipe of his sword upon pulling it out, cuts the ropes tying Gosalyn, Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi to the mast, half freeing them due to the girls' hands still tied behind their backs, and then, with Zedd and Jenner’s help, grabbed the girls by their hairs and pinned their heads right next to Ruber and Negaduck's faces after Ruber puts his sword away) Jenner: My guess; These girls encourages them with stories! Negaduck: And maybe that's why they taught these girls how to fly! Ruber: How do you fly? Gosalyn and Elise's group: We'll never talk more! (Zedd then yanks Satsuki's head to him and aims the blade of his knife at her face) Zedd: Answer them now or risk losing an eye or both! (Elise's group reluctantly confessed) Satsuki: You just think happy thoughts! (Zedd removes the blade away from Satsuki's face) Negaduck: Happy thoughts? Ruber: Every time we think a happy thought of killing them, we never fly. Gosalyn: Then that brings you down! Morgana: Because that's no happy thought! Ruber: Wanna bet?! Negaduck: What other instructions to fly? Elise: Nothing else! (Ruber tightens his grip on Elise's hair, hurting her) Ruber: Tell the truth! Boy captives: Stop! Girl captives: You're hurting them! (Gosalyn and Launchpad, not wanting to stand seeing Gosalyn and Elise's group getting hurt, spoke up the other instruction on how to fly reluctantly) Gosalyn and Launchpad: Fairy dust! (Hearing the two, the pirates turned to Gosalyn and Launchpad, who glared bitterly at them while the captives got concerned) Launchpad: Happy thoughts and fairy dust makes you fly! Gosalyn: That is all. (Gosalyn and Launchpad turned to the captives and girls apologetically, which they understood their looks) Gosalyn and Launchpad: (To the captives) I'm sorry. Captives: (Nods to Gosalyn and Launchpad in sympathy) We understand, Gosalyn and LP. (Smirking evilly along with the pirates at their victory of gaining a confession on Kanta and Darkwing's weakness, Ruber, Negaduck, Jenner, and Zedd released the girls' hairs roughly, throwing them on the floor of the deck) Ruber: Thank you for the tip. Negaduck: That's sure to bring Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck down! (The captives glared angrily at the pirates as the girls recovered) Elise: You won't get away with this! Gosalyn: Dad and his friends will come and save us! Satsuki: Especially Yuki, Huey, Dewey, and Louie! (Ruber and Negaduck smirked evilly at them) Ruber: Wanna bet again? Negaduck: We already got away with it. Launchpad: (Angrily) Well, no wonder you and Negaduck are nothing but a cruel Redfish and Negafish! (Eyes a dagger stare at Popple) Especially with Big Mouth here! (The pirates got calmly surprised to see Launchpad having the audacity to insult Ruber, Negaduck, and even Popple. Then Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple glared angrily, then smirked evilly at Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Elise's group as the pirates forced them up roughly) Popple: I see.... Negaduck: Spirited, I see. I hate that. Ruber: Well, how would Ogaki and Darkwing Duck and you feel if they see you WALK THE PLANK?! (The pirates cheered and after they unlocked the chains off of Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Elise's group's ankles, they then proceeded to force them onto the plank as they forced the captives to the side of the ship to force them to watch Launchpad and the girls walk the plank, right over Petey, who is licking his lips hungrily. Just when Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Elise's group were about to fly off the plank, they realized they can't due to their hands being tied behind their backs, much to their anger and annoyance) Gosalyn: (Trying to free her tied hands) Curse these ropes! Morgana: (Trying to free her tied hands) You said it! (The pirates then pointed their blades at Launchpad and the girls to prevent them from returning to the ship) Ruber: Any last words? Quackerjack: (Holding Mr. Banana Brain, in high-pitched voice) Make it snappy, cappy. (Suddenly, they heard ticking. As Ruber and Popple got scared and hid themselves and Negaduck and the pirates looked around in suspicion, making them look around the ship in confusion, leaving the captives unattended and unseen by the pirates, the captives suddenly saw something below the ship that made them happy. Then the captives nod to Launchpad and the girls with a smile, who nod back with a smile, and then with that, Launchpad and the girls jumped off the plank down towards where Petey is. The captives then seated themselves in the corner, pretending to be innocent-looking just when Negaduck and the pirates returned and Ruber and Popple came out of hiding. Then the pirates noticed Launchpad and the girls are gone and got surprised) Negaduck: Did No-Face eat that pilot boy and the girls already? Ruber: I didn't hear a splash or gulp. Popple: Something's fishy. (They go up to Petey and found, to their shock, he's knocked out and dizzied) Quackerjack: (In normal voice) What the...?! Zedd: What happened to Petey? Ruber: Appears to have been dizzied and knocked out. (Unknown to the pirates below the ship, but seen by the captives secretly, Kanta, Darkwing, Kirby, Arren, Therru, Yuki, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies are there, carrying Satsuki, Morgana, Yi, Elise, and Launchpad, whose hands are still tied behind their backs. As the pirates continued to talk in confusion, Darkwing then pulled his sword out and unties Gosalyn and Launchpad’s hands, freeing them. Once freed, Gosalyn and Launchpad regained the ability to fly again, and with their help, Kanta and Darkwing used their swords to untie Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi’s hands as well, freeing them as well. Once the male duck and all five girls are untied, Kanta and Darkwing carried Satsuki and Morgana, bridal-style, Gosalyn carried Yi, and Launchpad carried Elise. Then they proceeded to fly up to the captives and then while Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi hid themselves with Arren, Therru, Yuki, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the Tamer Fairies in a weapons cabin to get the former captives' belongings back, including Mei’s Totoro doll and their weapons, Kanta, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Kirby then proceeded to quickly untie and unchain the rest of their friends with one powerful swipe of their swords, freeing them as well. Then on cue as soon as the others are freed, they hid themselves inside the cabin while Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby stood their ground. Then Petey recovered after shaking himself) Ruber: What happened to you, Petey? Negaduck: Who did this to you? Popple: Or are we and the ship bewitched? (Then they heard four whistles. They turned and saw Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby standing there, smiling in determination, and, to the pirates' surprise, the former captives gone and their ropes and chains cut. Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple then glared at the four) Ruber: So, this is all your doing, right? Kanta: Yep. Darkwing: It's all our doing, Captain. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. (Ruber and Negaduck pulled their swords out and Popple prepared his laser gun) Negaduck: Proud and insolent youths.... Ruber: Prepare to meet thy doom. Kanta and Darkwing: Have at thee! (Then they dueled a bit until the pirates cornered Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby, but the four smiled smugly) Ruber: Now, you're ours. (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby then turned to the cabin door) Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn: Now! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Then the heroes charged out the cabin, wielding their weapons, and the battle begins) Coming up: As the final battle progresses, Ruber and Negaduck temporally gains the ability to fly by their happy thoughts and fairy dust and begins to take advantage of Kanta and Darkwing's sadness of loneliness and being apart from Satsuki and Morgana by claiming that the two girls will reject them through forgetfulness. But then, a miracle will occur when Satsuki and Morgana intervene to help Kanta and Darkwing, trumping the pirates' victory to the heroes' victory instead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies